


A Promise Of Love That Will Never Grow Old

by Moonlight2211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Moonlight2211
Summary: “Im Changkyun! Come here and fucking bring back that cute little package of yours, or I swear to god I’ll cut your balls and use them to decorate my Christmas tree!”Changkyun’s head peeks from the doorframe, a little pout in his lips and those puppy eyes Kihyun doesn’t admit he’s weak about – “I do not have a ‘cute little package’ Kihyun, You’re really offending me now.”Kihyun smirks mockingly, letting his devil side out to this cute alpha – “So, what don’t you come here and show me.”





	A Promise Of Love That Will Never Grow Old

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilled Request: “Changki + A/B/O + omega!Kihyun asking his bestfriend Changkyun (who has been courting him for a while but getting rejected all the time) to help him with his heat + smut and getting together”
> 
> Hope the requestor is satisfied with the fic!  
> Enjoy ~
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Plz let me know what you think. This is my first time writing a full-focused smut ff so I hope you like!

“Hyung Hyung!” – Kihyun sighed hearing the voice of his little friend approaching him. He -  _Im Changkyun_ \- was a little sweet alpha who got attached to Kihyun since a very young age, now with ten years old there’s not place Kihyun could go without the little alpha glued to his leg.

“Changkyun! Don’t run you big fool! You’re going to fall!” – The elder between them for three years used his most stern voice to scold the child, but Changkyun didn’t seem to pay attention, speeding his pace to reach for the pissed omega faster.

The younger alpha didn’t wait a second to sit next to him in the grass and Kihyun sworn he wasn’t almost imagining an invisible tail wagging excitedly behind him. Changkyun looked like a cheerful puppy most of the time, especially when Kihyun was around.

“Here Hyung, this is for you!” – Changkyun shoved him a little bouquet of red flowers into his hands. Kihyun didn’t have the heart to give them back to him, even if in his thirteen years old of life he had never been the biggest fan of those kind of gifts, but Changkyun looked so painfully happy that Kihyun just didn’t want to disappoint him.

“What is this?”

“Flowers, dummy.” – Kihyun showed him his scariest glare but the little piece of shit just smiled back, already too comfortable with the grumpy omega to care at least a little bit.

“I know they are flowers Changkyun, I meant why did you give them to me?”

“Ohhh~ the florist told me they’re tulips, and I should give them to someone I like.”

“Kyun, I think he meant you should give them to an omega you like  _romantically._ ” – Kihyun tried to give them back to Changkyun, but the little alpha pushed them against his chest once again, now with a determination he had never seen in his childhood friend.

“But Hyung, you’re an omega and I like you!”

“I mean someone you’re interested to court and make them your mate.”

“But Hyung, I am!” – Kihyun stared puzzledly at his young friend, as if he still didn’t registered completely what Changkyun was implying – “When I’ll old enough, I’ll court you and make you my mate, Hyung!”

“Chang-”

“And I’m going to be the best mate you’ll ever wish! I promise!”

That afternoon Changkyun slept curling in Kihyun’s lap in the middle of the park, flowers now lying next to them and a promise Kihyun decided to push at the back of his mind. Because seriously, Kihyun was a grumpy and very unfriendly omega who happened to be friends with Changkyun, who was just a super sweet, innocent and pure alpha chasing after a very wrong prompt of mate.

Kihyun shook away the uneasy feeling Changkyun’s words left behind and just looked at his words as a promise a little kid would forget in the morning and he won’t need to worry about it anymore.

.

.

.

But after ten years little has changed.

Oh, how wrong Kihyun was.

Kihyun’s still a very grumpy and unfriendly omega, but only now he’s 23 years old university student, with a pretty long list of anti-fans.

And Changkyun’s still a little, pure, sweet, beautiful, and innocent alpha, also university student as him, but now he’s popular and probably the main reason why Kihyun has so many anti-fans.

Changkyun’s not even tall or well build as most of the alphas around, but still he attracts more attention than all of them  _together_. It’s completely understandable. An alpha who is an angel to those who are “lower in status”, treats them as equals and even befriends some of them would be popular between omegas and betas, and as annoying as Changkyun’s fanclub is, Kihyun can’t blame them.

And what is funnier, even though Changkyun has a long line of omegas and betas waiting for him to choose one of them as his mate or at least as lover for the night, Changkyun still wants only Kihyun.

And of course, how Kihyun’s the most unlucky human being in the world, his two best friends needed to be part of the enemy.

“Minhyuk, if you stare at me like that I would believe you are in love with me or something.”

If Minhyuk’s disgusted face doesn’t say how much he detests that idea, then nothing could – “I’m just thinking.”

“Wow, you can  _think_?”

“Shut up, you, reincarnation of the demon.”

“You think you’re offending me, but I actually like the title.”

The elder omega rolls his eyes, ready to jump to the other side of the table where Kihyun’s sitting and hit his so-called “omega bestfriend”. Really, a McDonald’s full of people isn’t the best place to be having a fight with him, especially if the reason is an alpha he’s not interested in, as he already knows that’s why Minhyuk’s pissed with him– “It’s just…  _how do you do it_?”

 “What? Being gorgeous most of the time?” – His other best friend, Hyungwon (a beta) snorts beside Minhyuk. Kihyun swears he thought Hyungwon was fast asleep atop of the table since the very moment they entered in the joint. Minhyuk, on the other hand, rolls his eyes again, even if he’s used to Kihyun’s sudden fluctuations of his big ego in the most inopportune moments, he stills doesn’t agree with most of the stuff Kihyun says.

“Have the alphas eating out of your hand.”

“I have personality, you should try it someday.” – The purple haired omega chuckles seeing the tall beta holding Minhyuk when he gets up from the seat and has  _that_  look on his face when he’s feeling murderous. Especially towards Kihyun.

“Shit, you two are attracting too much attention! You’ll get us kicked!  _Shut up Minhyuk._ ”

“Why only me?!! Traitor!”

“I’m…  _so fucking tired of both of you._ ” – Hyungwon sighs in defeat, giving up on both of them already. Minhyuk sits back and glares at Kihyun, who is happily ignoring him, his Mcflurry is waaaay more interesting than anything the blonde has to say.

“How can you… how can you just reject Son Hyunwoo? Man. He’s like… the hottest alpha in the whole campus.”

“And Shin Hoseok past week.”

“And Im Jaebum past past week.”

“And Kim Minseok past past past week.”

“And Park Chanyeol past past--”

“Well, At least you know they’re all single, go ahead and seduce them.” – The purple haired snorts, annoyed with the topic in hand. He clearly sees how Minhyuk glares furiously, but this time for a different reason, as if he doesn’t know about his not-too-hopeless crush on their tall best friend, not that Kihyun doesn't want them to confess though.

“That’s not the point here, you’ll die alone and sad and…”

“Lee Minhyuk, are you worried about  _me_?  _For real?_ ”

“Nah, I’m just don’t want to be kicked out of my own dorm when your heat hits you again.”

“With or without a mate, I’ll still kick you out.” - The purple haired grins mischievously, but then he remembers the revenge isn’t  _that_  sweet anymore, and just slightly pout – “Just like you kicked me out two weeks ago.”

“I bet you spent the best five days of your sad life when I kicked you out. Changkyun told me you made him sleep on the couch…  _in his own flat!”_

“He offered the bed, I just didn’t say no.”

“You’re really the worst, poor little thing, I’ll hug him as soon as I see him!” – Kihyun, despite his effort to hide it, shows clearly how much he hates the idea of other omega hugging his childhood friend. Not that he’s jealous,  _not at all_.

“When will you accept you like him, Kihyun?” – Hyungwon joins to the conversation once again after ignore the two omegas long enough. The tall beta looks pissed too but Kihyun prefers not call him out for talking to him informally, after all, he knows very well how much both Minhyuk and Hyungwon, adore Changkyun. He adores Changkyun too, a lot actually.  

“I do  _not_  like him.”

His two friends look at each other and shake their heads disapprovingly, something Kihyun’s already so used to by now. Silence falls in their table, all of them pretending the dark aura around them isn’t there… until Minhyuk breaks the uncomfortable atmosphere with a comment that leaves him breathless -  “I’ve heard some rumors about Changkyun probably is courting an omega girl from an upper-class.”

“Those aren’t just rumors.” – Hyungwon comments, stealing completely Kihyun’s attention back to him – “I’ve seen him talking with her in the hallways. Pretty girl may I add.”

Kihyun swears those two are exchanging evil looks and his blood runs cold… Changkyun… and… a girl?

“Is she really pretty?” – Minhyuk starts, and no, Kihyun’s not imagining  _that_  look on his face either, the one he always has when he’s trying to prank one of his friends, Kihyun specifically  – “I’ve heard she’s a model.”

“A model? I think she’s a trainee in an entertainment company.”

“Wow, then she’s  _really_  pretty.”

“Guys, I know what are you trying to do, and I’ve already told you that won’t work on me.”

“What won’t work on you, Ki-hyung?”

“I’m just talking with my best friend,  _Kihyunnie._ ” – Kihyun rolls his eyes and focus back in his food, planning completely ignore at the two devils in front of him, sadly the sound can’t be blocked.

“Well, I also heard there’s this beta guy from his music class with a huge crush on him, Jooheon or something like that.”

“For real? Lee Jooheon? He’s so good looking! And cute! And talented! Jooheony is a full package!”

“And you know about this girl…” – Seems as this conversation won’t be over anytime soon,  so Kihyun does what every reasonable person would do… texts Changkyun, who those guys are sexualizing right now.

“--And since Kihyun said he does  _not_  like Changkyun… I’ll try to make him fall for me!”

“ _Oh my god, Shut up Minhyuk!”_

“Are you crazy?! It’s probably he’ll fall for me before he even looks at you!”

_“Hyungwon.”_

Kihyun sighs, where the fuck is Changkyun when he needs him?!

 

 

“Yoo Kihyun?” – Someone stands next to him with a bouquet of red roses, with baby’s breath all around them, big enough to cover his face and half of his torso. The people around them turn to stare at the newcomer with a mix of surprise and awe. Those strangers look more excited about the pretentious gift that Kihyun himself.

“Changkyun-ah,  _please._ ” – The black haired alpha lowers the bouquet to their table right in front of Kihyun revealing a big grin, and seriously, if he hadn’t done the same thing so many times in the past, Kihyun would have been a blushing mess by now.

In any other day, Kihyun would have tried to push them back to his owner but seeing Changkyun giving smaller bouquets of yellow roses to Hyungwon and Minhyuk just makes him hold the flowers closer to his body, almost the diabolic side of him wants to mock at them and  _“Heh, mine are bigger than yours”_  and in plain play the childish card, but then Changkyun slips onto the seat beside him and Kihyun forgets everything he wanted to say, so silently accepts the flowers.

And not because the sudden happy face Minhyuk has receiving the flowers triggers something really awful inside him.

“Did you have a good day Kihyun-hyung?” – Changkyun asks with one of the biggest smiles he has ever seen in a while and something really feels weird inside Kihyun, like he’s happy because Changkyun’s happy but also mad and doesn’t know why.

“Did  _you_  have a good day?” – Kihyun asks back instead, an eyebrow raised at Changkyun sudden giggle.

“Of course he has the best day in his life.” – Minhyuk teases the younger, Changkyun’s cheeks turning bright pink with whatever the blonde is insinuating but still he holds a little smile in his pretty adorable face.

“I did, yes.”

“Oh come on man! Tell us everything about you and that pretty senior omega you’ve been spending a lot of time lately. I heard you had a date today.” – Minhyuk pokes him in the cheeks with the spoon he was using, forcing out some “juicy gossips” as he calls them. Even if Kihyun’s dying of curiosity as well, he doesn’t want to hear about  _that_  girl right now and whatever she’s doing with his baby childhood best friend.

Changkyun shakes his head, laughing softly at the disappointed pout Minhyuk and Hyungwon give in return – “It’s nothing,  _really._ ”

“You like them older, uh??!” - Kihyun has never cracked his neck this fast. His eyes open widely in surprise with that simple assumption, the teasing smirk Minhyuk sends him doesn’t go unnoticed but Kihyun prefers to simply avoid his friend’s mocking face.

“I swear it’s not like that!” – Despite Changkyun’s denying everything, the whole blush and nervousness only can be explained with a reasonable thing.  _Changkyun likes her_.

Funny, how such little thing could pissing him off so easily, when he had spent ten years trying to push Changkyun away, but now that he’s taking his own path away from Kihyun, he wants to stop him.

Breath in breath out.

Boy.

“Sooooo, why don’t you tell us what have you been doing with her these past few days?” – Minhyuk insists as the annoying ray of sun he is, raising twice his eyebrows and smiling widely at Changkyun’s burning cheeks.

“It’s nothing you are thinking, hyung!” -  That sounds as if he’s talking directly to him. Kihyun turns to glance at their youngest and confirms his suspicions, Changkyun directed his words to him. Kihyun must have been frowning unconsciously at some point and the black haired alpha looks at the edge of panicking.

“Why did you tell that to me? I’m not even interested.”

Minhyuk mutters a little ‘asshole’ under his breath, and Kihyun turns around to ignore his friends’ glare and Changkyun’s hurt expression. Really, this is something the alpha should’ve been used to long time ago, all of them actually.

Kihyun admits and accepts he’s totally a big ass, someone who shouldn’t be courted and definitively not the best mate especially for someone like Changkyun. Changkyun deserves the moon, the stars and the entire galaxy, something Kihyun can’t give to him.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk try to cheer the meeting a little bit but Changkyun doesn’t look so happy anymore and seriously, all Kihyun wants to do right now is run away and hide under a thick blanket and pretend Changkyun is not smiling so bright talking about  _that_  girl.   

  
  


 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a cab, hyung?” – Changkyun asks for a thousand times since started raining not long time ago. Kihyun’s stubborn, that’s nothing new, and right now all he wants to do is walk under the rain as if he’s in his own fucking movie.

A tragedy, may he add.

“Yep.” – And the purple haired omega starts walking direction to his and Minhyuk’s flat. The eldest decided to stay a little bit longer and meet one of his other friends with Hyungwon and Kihyun isn’t really in the best mood to interact with unknown people.

Doesn’t take a lot to Changkyun to catch his pace, umbrella in hand already atop of them to cover the elder from the downpour – “You’ll catch a cold Kihyun-hyung, let me.” – Kihyun yelps, feeling the younger’s arms against his covered shoulders and already drenched clothes, pulling his jacket around Kihyun’s thin figure.

Changkyun doesn’t take his arms away, Kihyun doesn’t push him either, so they stay like that, both sharing the little space under a small umbrella, warm of their bodies mixed together and two hearts beating at the same pace.

Changkyun’s scent and warmth always felt like home to Kihyun and for what Changkyun had said, he feels exactly the same about Kihyun’s. They don’t need a long conversation to cover the spaces of silence, only they and the sound of the water hitting the floor is enough to calm them down, to understand each other, to relax the sudden tension growing between them since some days ago.

“Kihyunnie-hyung” – The alpha starts once they reached Kihyun’s building. Even though Changkyun would need to go back to his steps, he still accompanied him to his flat so Kihyun won’t get all wet with the rain, it’s not like he’s not already all drenched though, but well, that’s how considerate the younger has always been.

Kihyun hums in acknowledgment, turning to stare at Changkyun right into his pretty brown eyes. He looks a bit sad, regretful even, disappointed and a lot of other feelings more Kihyun prefers to ignore before the guilt eats him inside – “I swear I didn’t do anything Min and Wonnie Hyungs insinuated before.”

“I don’t know why you are explaining this to me, but for real it’s okay.” – A wave of hurt runs through Changkyun’s eyes and a pinch of guilt stab his chest, Kihyun turns to look at the floor to avoid the younger’s gaze.

“I’m explaining this to you because I care what you think about me.”

“What I think about you? Nothing has changed Kyun, you’re still my childhood friend. I’m actually glad you’re meeting new people, you’re already twenty and you need to find someone to court and mate--”

“I already have someone I want to court and definitively want to make  _him_  my mate.”

“I-I’m really glad for you, really-” – Changkyun’s hands grabs Kihyun’s shoulders, taking a step closer to him so he can look directly into the elder’s eyes. The omega tries to avoid Changkyun’s intense gaze but fails miserably.

“Hyung, I’m talking about you. I want to make you mine.” – Kihyun’s cheeks turn bright crimson red from Changkyun straightforwardness, his heart beating incredibly fast and those stupid butterflies flying crazily in his stomach.

“Are- are you still with that? For real?” – The purple haired tries for a smile but looks more like a sad grimace, one that worries Changkyun intensely – “You were, like, ten? I think you should forget about that promise and find someone more appropriate for you-”

“What…” – Changkyun sighs exasperated, tired, resigned as if he’s about to giving up in everything right now -  _“What do I need to do for you to take my feelings seriously?!”_

“I do, I really do. And I just think you should meet someone else, or maybe court that girl Minhyuk was talking about-”

“Hyung, do you like someone else?” – A step closer.

“What? No! Of course not!”

“Are you interested in someone right now?” – Two steps closer.

“No Kyun, it’s not that-”

“Then… let me be by your side Hyung, I just want to be with you.” – Changkyun stands right in front of Kihyun, noses almost touching, staring at Kihyun’s eyes and if he’s trying to read his soul. The elder feels almost exposed with the intense glare – “Even if my feelings won’t ever be reciprocated.”

“Kyun-”

“Kihyun, I hope you can understand this, I love you, I’m seriously in love with you, all I do and all I’ve done it’s because I feel this way about you, not for an old promise I made when I was a kid.” – Changkyun takes two steps backwards, leaving a prudent space between them and Kihyun finally can let his lungs get the necessary air – “But hyung, if my feelings are suffocating you, then I’ll give you your space, just- just take me seriously Kihyun, please j-just accept me, the only thing I want it’s stay by your side.”

Suddenly Changkyun feels so far away even though he’s only few centimeters right in front of him, so Kihyun extend his hand to hold onto him, to make sure Changkyun’s still there, with him. His voice sounds so small and weak asking him such things. Kihyun’s heart clench tightly against its cage and suddenly breathing is so difficult again.

Changkyun’s hands are back to his shoulders, now holding him still while he slowly kiss his temple, moving one of his hands upwards to caress his hair and then, the elder’s stuck between his arms, and for some seconds Kihyun doesn’t think there’s any other place where he wants to be at the moment.

Or forever.

Changkyun’s warmth feels so good against his freezing skin, his arms feel as home, and without noticing Kihyun’s hugging back, pulling the younger closer to him.

“Just a few days, Kyun.”

Kihyun’s feels him nodding and then the cold hits him, Changkyun’s moving away and he needs to hold back the little disappointed whine from his lips – “Okay, I’ll keep my promise and won’t come into your way until you’re ready.”

Changkyun offers him a little sad smile and Kihyun feels like curling into his bed and crying until the moon is gone and the sun is welcoming a new day – “But I won’t promise you my feelings will dissolve overnight hyung.”

“I’m sorry Kyunnie.” – Kihyun catches the trembling hand resting in his cheeks and hold it tight, as much as he wants to do with its owner right now.

“Hey hyung, it’s okay, I knew this was hopeless since the very beginning.” – The younger kisses his forehead lovingly and pulls completely away – “Now, go inside, you’re already smelling like a wet dog.”

“You brat.”

Kihyun rarely obeys, Changkyun waits until he’s in the safety of the elevator to turn around and walk away with a heavy heart beating painfully in his chest, just like Kihyun.

Kihyun completely notices the few tears streaming down Changkyun’s face.

  
  


 

 

It’s been probably two or three hours since Kihyun arrived home, opened the door and sat on the couch to stare into infinity, not caring a little bit about dirtying the floor or that he’s wetting the whole couch.

He doesn’t notice when stopped raining, or when Minhyuk arrived home as well, or when his roommate went to take a bath and leaving the bathroom some minutes later, and definitively Kihyun doesn’t notice Minhyuk’s sitting right next to him, glaring furiously at him like Minhyuk has never done before in his life. Which is a lot considering the elder omega glares at Kihyun once or twice per hour.

“You’re really the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.”

The deep silence between them feels almost suffocating but Kihyun doesn’t dare to contradict those words, especially now when he feels exactly like that. “The biggest idiot in the world” possibly, or the whole galaxy. Minhyuk waits patiently for an answer, for Kihyun to shout at him, to hit him, to throw him away and kick him out of the living room, but nothing happened, and that’s way worse.

“You really don’t deserve Changkyun.” – The elder omega sighs, getting up to head to his own room, ready to call Hyungwon and plan Kihyun’s mysterious death. Okay, not precisely  _that_ , but at least plan something to help these two hopeless boys.  

 _“You think I don’t know that_? – The purple haired man says with a small voice, almost hoping Minhyuk didn’t catch that, but hell he did it and turns around to stare at his so-called best friend – “I already know it very well, I’ve known for the past ten fucking years! I know I don’t deserve Changkyun okay?! That’s what you wanted to hear?” – No, that’s not exactly what Minhyuk’s trying to get out of his mouth, but stays still hearing Kihyun saying the rest – “Changkyun’s a good person and deserves someone kind hearted, humble, beautiful both inside and outside. Changkyun deserves so much more than I can offer to him. That’s why I want him to be happy with someone else even if that’s going to destroy me inside. Changkyun deserves so much better, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk stares at him dumbfounded, as if he doesn’t believe the “Big and proud Kihyun” is admitting something like that out loud, especially to him, who won’t ever forget those words for the rest of his life. But right there and right now Minhyuk doesn’t feel like teasing Kihyun, especially with something that is hurting two of his most important friends – “The biggest idiot, indeed.”

“Thank you for your support  _best friend._ ” – Kihyun snorts, pulling his legs up to the couch and hiding his face in them.

Minhyuk sits back next to him, now with a new determination in his eyes – “I’m not here to support you Kihyun, I’m here to open your stupid eyes.”

“You don’t need to open something that is already wide open long time ago.”

Minhyuk sighs, trying to calm down the fury he had inside since he saw Changkyun crying not a long time ago. The elder moves his hand to Kihyun’s hair, stroking softly the purple strands as he hopes to comfort the shaking omega - “Do you know why mates are so necessary?”

“Huh?”

“Why mates are so necessary, Kihyun?”

“What the hell?” -  Kihyun asks with the sudden and drastic change of topic. Staring at the blond omega as if he grew two new heads.

“Because each one of us is imperfect. Changkyun’s imperfect, you’re  _really_  imperfect, and as difficult is to believe it, Hyungwon and I are imperfect too”

“I know that Minhyuk, I’m not saying Changkyun’s perfect.”

“That’s why we need each other, your weakness makes Changkyun’s stronger, his weakness makes you stronger, he’s nice and friendly and basically shines pureness and you’re exactly the opposite but still complement each other perfectly.”

“Changkyun deserves so much more.”

“You talk a lot about what Changkyun deserves, but you do literally nothing to change and be the perfect partner to him.”

“You know I can’t change my personality.”

“So does Changkyun and still he’s still by your side, Changkyun accepts you for the way you are Ki and-  _oh my god I gonna puke_ \- loves you for who you are, not your imperfections.”

“But-”

“What do you really feel for Changkyun, Ki?” – Minhyuk’s answered with silence, but that silence says everything he needs to know by itself - “You love him, I know that, you know that, but Changkyun doesn’t know it yet. And while you’re pushing him away other person is taking advantage of him and stealing him right from your hands, in front of your fucking face.”

Kihyun lifts his gaze from his lap, now staring anxiously at his best friend, everything the elder said makes him feel overwhelmed with all kind of different feelings, love, sadness, happiness, jealousy, insecurities but at the end of the day that’s only what loving a person brings to his life – “What I said before wasn’t completely a lie. Changkyun’s really spending a lot of time with this senior and while you’re here having an epiphany, someone else is comforting the person you love, Hyungwon and I saw them, Changkyun climbing up to the car of that same girl and here you are deciding if you love him or not.”

Kihyun remains silent for some minutes, processing everything the elder has just said and then it all clicked in his mind – “So, I’m asking you this one more time, what do you really feel for Changkyun?”

“I love him Min, I really really love him.”

“Fucking  _finally._ ” – Minhyuk thanks the entity above, the heaven, the galaxy because finally he managed to slap some sense into Kihyun’s head, his feelings realized. A pat on his shoulder for a work well done.

“I’m going to call him and tell him-”

“Woaah, stop there little man!” – The elder takes away his phone and throws it to the love seat. Kihyun stares at his friend in confusion. Wasn't he the one pushing him to confess? Now what? – “It’s past midnight Kihyun, at least let him sleep in peace.”

“I-I said some stuff to him early and…” - Kihyun panics, standing up to grab his phone once again – “I want to take everything back.”

“I’m glad you finally made your mind, I really am Ki.” – Minhyuk pats his back with a simple toothless smile – “But I’m completely sure if you call him  _now_ Changkyun will come rushing to you, and seriously, you’re already driving him crazy with your mood changes, at least let him rest tonight.”

Kihyun nods resigned, he’s right, it’s too late and he also needs to rest at least few hours - “Thank you Minhyuk.” – Kihyun shows the purest smile he had had in years and Minhyuk smiled back proudly - “But if you tell anyone we had this conversation considered yourself officially murdered.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes but seriously, he’s already too used to Kihyun that stuff like this doesn’t surprise him anymore - “Ah yeah, don’t worry, no one will ever know I actually care about you.”

“ _You_  care about  _me?_ ”

“We never had this conversation, remember?”

“Okay.”

“ _Okay._ ”

Kihyun sees the elder getting up once again, stretching his aching back and walking to his bedroom lazily, but before he can reach to the door the younger softly whispers – “Thank you Min, for everything.”

Minhyuk smiles again and closes the door behind him.

Kihyun goes to sleep with a smile, ready to tell Changkyun everything… and when he said everything is  _everything_ , nothing in this world can stop him from confessing his true feelings for his childhood best friend.  _Nothing_.

Ten years of unspoken love between them.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

Kihyun wakes up the next day with the determination of finally confessing to Changkyun, Changkyun’s going to receive the best confession of his life! Or that’s what he was planning until a weird scent unpowered his senses. He feels hot… extremely hot, as if he’s body it’s submerged in hot water. As if he’s right above to an active volcano, as if he’s walking into hot rocks.

He lays back into his bed, his body so weak to try to get up and tries to relax and get a little of strength back, but then he feels a sudden sharp pain on his abdomen and he lets out a whimper, shit… it can’t be!

Kihyun has always been extra careful with the dates, and he has never missed once his schedule. Then he remembers he has been distracted those past weeks and completely forgot about it.

Best moment to be having his heat! He thinks sarcastically, whining when a new wave of pain hits him. Kihyun even forgot to buy his suppressants and painkillers,  _great_.

His breath grows labored and forming a single word right now is so difficult. He’s already sweating and seriously, it’s disgusting. His cock’s hard between his legs and aching painfully for release. His nipples are erected by now and he has not strength to touch himself even if his body’s screaming for it.

“Holy shit man, I can smell you from my room.” – Minhyuk opens his door without knocking as always, and Kihyun would deny it later, but hell he’s so fucking grateful his best friend is right there with him.

“Hurts—Min- it hurts too much.” – He cries. Minhyuk decides to sit next to him and pats his head trying to comfort a little bit his younger friend.

“I know Ki, where are your suppressants? I’ll get them for you.” – Kihyun thinks he’s replying but his mouth only can form soft murmurs, making impossible for the elder to understand a single word. He knows Minhyuk’s sighing but doesn’t bring himself to care, whining once again. Kihyun just wants the pain to go away.

“I won’t give you mines, okay?!” – Kihyun glares between the soft whines and sweat but Minhyuk just giggles softly, hands back to his hair – “You’re helpless Ki. I’m joking, I brought painkillers with me. I don’t have any more suppressants left but here I let you this.”

The purple haired whispers a ‘thank you’ softly, enough for Minhyuk to hear. The elder passes him a glass of water and help him drink the pill – “You know, I could go right now to buy what you’re screaming for… but I brought you something better.”

Kihyun doesn’t like his best friend’s mischievously grin, but forgets everything when he sees what he has in his hands. His phone.

“Min?”

“It’s already calling him.” - He winks and gets up of the bed, walking to the door once again – “I’m going now, enjoy your time hehe.”

Confused, Kihyun stares at the screen and panics when he reads the name there. And of course, he didn’t notice Changkyun already picked the call – “HYUUUNG! KIHYUUUUN-HYUUUNG, ARE YOU THERE?!”

“Kyunnie?” – The purple haired asks with a weak voice despite he can recognize that deep voice even in his dreams.

“Who else if not me?!” – Changkyun jokes, chuckling warmly at the other side of the line. For some reason, only hearing his voice makes a weird warmth runs to his lower side, directly to the place he doesn’t want to arouse more. Without noticing, a moan is heard in the room and being the only one in the flat Kihyun flushes that sound only could have come from him – “Hyung? Are you okay?”

Fuck everything, it’s now or never.

“C-Can you c-come?”

“Right now?” -  Kihyun hums, not trusting his voice anymore but that only worry Changkyun even more. The purple haired man can’t blame him but doesn’t want to explain  _this_  to Changkyun through a call – “Hyung, are you sure you are okay? Do you need me to buy you something? Are you hurt?”

“N-no, Ju-just come, p-please.” – Changkyun doesn’t say anything back and Kihyun worries he said something to piss the younger off. Maybe he’s still upset for what the older said the previous night, maybe he doesn’t want him anymore, maybe Changkyun’s too busy with that girl to spend more time with him, maybe he finally got over those feelings, maybe…

“I’ll be there in five.” – Then Changkyun hangs up.

Despite he wants to stay in his bed waiting for Changkyun to come and… take care of him, Kihyun forces himself up of his bed and with great disdain, walks slowly to the living room, ready to run to open the door as soon as Changkyun knocks.

The pain accentuates even more just thinking about Changkyun. About his scent, about those pretty thin lips that would probably feel wonderful against his burning skin or about those elegant fingers touching him, trailing down his skin, all the way down his stomach, and about that considerably warmer skin pressing against him, and those arms that feel just too good holding him, hugging him, grabbing him hard enough to leave marks.

Yes, Kihyun wants –  _needs_ Changkyun to mark him, to make him his, he wants to feel Changkyun’s touch of hands, of his lips, of his teeth - and other things- on his body for days and if it’s possible for whole weeks.

Kihyun moans once again. His face flushes bright red with the sound… he’s fantasizing about his friend… which is not really something  _that_  strange but the bulge in the front of his pants is already hard and hot and probably leaking pre-cum even if he hasn’t touch his dick once during the whole day.

His mind fights against his hands to not touch it but seriously he’s growing needy and Changkyun’s not there still.

 _‘Just a little bit’_  Kihyun thinks, trailing his hand down to his pant, palming his cock above the cloth. Kihyun whimpers, finally he’s able to feel something, to touch, but this simple touch feels like nothing compared with his hands… or perhaps Changkyun’s hands, he imagines Changkyun wrapping those sinful fingers around his length, strokes him while Kihyun’s in his mercy under him, those lips kissing his necks and sucking his nipples… shit, his dick twitch and he’s just rubbing his hand, ‘ _Fuck off’_  He really wants to touch himself and he wants it  _now_. But before he can slid his hand inside as he’s craving for, the knocks in his door startle him.  

Kihyun has never gotten up so fast than now, he almost runs to the door and opens it in a blink.

If Kihyun was in his right mind, he wouldn’t have opened the door before asking who was on the other side, but this Kihyun is in heat and hot and needy and his senses are stronger now so he can smell the characteristic scent of his alpha through the wooden and it’s driving him crazy...

Did he just think about Changkyun as his alpha? Holy  _shit._

Of course Changkyun’s on the other side of the door, he didn’t have a single doubt since the very beginning, but the most shocking wasn’t the alpha all sweaty in front of him with a erratic breath as if he came running (probably he did) but the bags he has in his hands… Chocolate ice cream, some painkillers, flowers and other stuff Kihyun didn’t really care.

Kihyun trails his eyes back to Changkyun’s only to find him already staring back at him, aroused only by his smell. His brown eyes are already darkening and his body’s already reacting to Kihyun. The elder wanted to smirk, tease him at least at little bit but instead and soft moan lets his mouth.

God, Kihyun’s so embarrassingly aroused only by Changkyun’s presence that he wants to throw himself into his arms… so he  _does_  throw himself into his unwarned arms, encircling tightly Changkyun’s shoulders and whispering hoarsely into his ear - “K-Kyunnie.”

“ _God-_ ” – The younger says back with a shaking rasping voice that send a thrill directly to Kihyun’s groin, Changkyun’s arms moving instinctively to hold even tighter his waist, dropping everything he had in his hand to the floor not caring about the crashing sound that came from it, seems that his only objective is bringing the elder’s body closer to him and shit, that feels good. Having Changkyun like this, at the edge of losing every common sense and throwing his right mind directly to the garbage, and how amusing is that  _only_  Kihyun has such effect in this cute quiet alpha.

Kihyun doesn’t really know what happened, one second they were in the hallway and at the other the door is closed behind him and Changkyun’s pinning him against it. Kihyun feels the breath of the younger in his neck, so hot against the skin and when Changkyun started peppering him with little kisses Kihyun lost it. Changkyun’s hands are still on his hips keeping Kihyun in place, and even though he has known it from long time ago, right now the elder’s painfully conscious they’re the same height.

He doesn’t think a lot when started rubbing against Changkyun, whimpering at the sweet friction between them. The younger groans in that deep voice that is driving Kihyun crazy, making him thrust his hips up once again, but this time Changkyun’s grips tightened almost painfully, and Kihyun can’t help but whine out loud.

“Don’t do that.” – Changkyun warns with his most stern voice and it’s very unfair how his voice dropped like a hundred octaves and only excited him even more. His inner omega tells him to obey the alpha but Kihyun in his lusted state just wants to hear that voice again. He wants to feel Changkyun, he wants Changkyun right there and right now and there’s nothing in this world that would stop him.    

Kihyun rubs against him again but this time Changkyun takes a step backwards but just leaving a mere centimeter between them. His hands let Kihyun’s hips, taking the elder’s wrists and moves to pin them against the wooden door at each side of his head.

 _‘Changkyun grew up so well’_  Kihyun thinks bitterly after he tried to release the grip but fails miserably. He wanted to protest, or beg but his words get stuck in his throat when he sees Changkyun’s lips approaching him once again.

Kihyun’s feels almost torturously slow as Changkyun’s lips leave lustful kisses around his neck, tracing a line until behind his ear before taking his earlobe into his teeth and mouthing at it. Kihyun needs to hold back to not whisper needily at his actions but his body’s reacting to his touch and seriously, Changkyun’s almost torturing him.

“I really can’t understand you Kihyun.” – Changkyun talks directly to his ear, that deep voice of him is making inexplicable things to Kihyun’s heart (and dick) – “You’re really driving me insane right now, it’s not funny anymore. I gave you everything Kihyun, what else do you want from me?!” – Changkyun sounds pissed and a pissed Changkyun’s extremely sexy to Kihyun. That’s a side not a lot of people – Or maybe no one – has seen before and Kihyun’s uncomfortable again as heat spreads into his abdomen and threatens to go lower at those words. Changkyun looks so hot right now.

“Take me, Kyun.” – Kihyun replies with a shaking breath, almost a whisper really but Changkyun caught it very well, groaning approvingly as his hands finally release the deadly grip they had. Changkyun still doesn’t seem to be completely sure about the whole situation, so the purple haired grabs his face between his hands, making the younger glance at him and finally with a little weak smile Kihyun says – “I want you to take me, please Changkyun.”

Changkyun may not act as one most of the time, but he’s still an alpha and alphas follow their instincts, so when Changkyun grabs his hand and drags him to his room, Kihyun knows he got him.

The younger’s very kind when he helps Kihyun to sit in the bed, cupping the elder’s cheeks as he did before with him and leans down to kiss his forehead. Kihyun’s feels almost overwhelmed with his kindness, his gentle touches, the way Changkyun’s staring at him as if nothing matters more than him in his life. Even though his eyes are clouded with lust Kihyun still can see the love deep inside.

And then, everything is gone.

His warm, his arms, his eyes and Changkyun himself.

“Give me some minutes, and I’m going to buy you your suppressants hyung, I’ll be right back!”

Kihyun blinks once twice thrice confused, and it’s not until Changkyun’s almost out of his room that something snapped in his brain. He doesn’t know if it’s the heat that makes his feelings more… explosive… but if it’s not because he knows he’ll cry a lot if Changkyun’s gone, he would be killing him with his own bare hands by now… Why he needs to be this stupidly considerate all the time?!! –“Im Changkyun! Come here and fucking bring back that cute little package of yours, or I swear to god I’ll cut your balls and use them to decorate my Christmas tree!”

Changkyun’s head peeks from the doorframe, a little pout in his lips and those puppy eyes Kihyun doesn’t admit he’s weak about – “I do  _not_  have a  _‘cute little package’_  Kihyun, You’re really offending me now.”

Kihyun smirks mockingly, letting his devil side out to this cute alpha – “So, what don’t you come here and show me.”

Reluctantly, Changkyun walks back into the room. Kihyun expects him to try to run away once again so he gets ready to wrap himself around him with all his strength, but surprisingly Changkyun kneels on the floor right between his legs. Gentle hands are back to hold his waist, drawing small patrons in his clothed skin – “I don’t want you to regret this, Ki.”

“I won’t.”

“Hyung, you know how I feel about you. I respect you too much to try something when you’re not in your right mind, and I don’t want you to feel used in the future or that I stole your first time. I don’t want to take advantage of your-”

Kihyun knows when he has enough and even if the warm spreading through his body for Changkyun’s concern about his feelings makes feel very appreciated, treasured even, he doesn’t want to wait until this bullshit’s over. It’s not gentle at all how the elder holds his hair to pull him upwards enough to meet his lips half-way. Despite his rough actions, once their lips touched Kihyun feels as if nothing else matters. He still feels the lust burning him inside, but now his heart beating in a wild pace into his chest, his stomach twisting in the most pleasurable ways, his whole body becoming jelly for this simple contact, everything is new to Kihyun and he feels as if he and Changkyun are the only one in the world.

There’s still a little hesitation in the beginning, but finally Changkyun closes his eyes and allows himself to enjoy the lips he has been craving for so long.

The way Changkyun kisses him, the love and the passion he puts into a simple kiss is almost overwhelming. The way Changkyun’s hands travels to his hair too to pull him closer it’s almost intoxicating.

Previous words and previous acts already forgotten, Changkyun gets up to push Kihyun further into the bed, moving to climb above him. They kiss and kiss and kiss, the feeling of their lips fixing together in a coordinate pace is almost like a drug, one that Kihyun’s already addicted to.

Changkyun breaks the kiss for a millisecond to lick Kihyun’s bottom lip, asking for permission, one that Kihyun isn’t scared to give. Even if their bodies are screaming with arousal, even if they’re both painfully hard, and both looking for that so-wished release, Changkyun takes his time exploring every part of his hot cavern, it’s like there’s nothing more Changkyun could be doing that kiss those lips for the eternity, it’s like if matter of time and space don’t exist for them anymore. As if they have all the time in the world to take it slow and enjoy the moment.

Changkyun pulls back after long minutes of only kissing, now staring down at the reason of his love. He smiles lightly, pecking his lips once again – “Don’t regret this later, please.”

“I won’t. Now, if you want to keep those balls intact…” – Changkyun accommodates him better in the bed, laying his head right into the pillow and potions himself between his legs, that Kihyun spreads to give him all the space necessary for him to fix in perfectly.

The alpha chuckles warmly with Kihyun’s threat, moving down to kiss his chin – “You’re so cute when you’re needy.”

“God, don’t call me cute, now come here and kiss me more!” – Changkyun obliges, smiling between kisses at the demanding but still very cute omega. Kihyun’s happy to note that the hesitance in Changkyun’s actions had all vanished and his mouth moves against his almost desperately, lovingly but still desperate.

Kihyun doesn’t think twice before opening his mouth, groaning instantly when he feels Changkyun’s soft tongue meet his. The younger’s lips move against his expertly, almost like he’s trying to taste every single inch of his mouth, as if he’s trying to claim every single spot. Kihyun loves it, really really loves it.

He allows Changkyun to kiss him breathless, using his arms to pull the younger closer to his body and when their erected dicks collide with each other both groan into their mouths.

Kihyun almost whines when Changkyun pulls away slightly and takes the necessary breath his lungs were screaming for since some minutes ago – “Patience Hyung. Now, look at me.” - Kihyun opens his eyes reluctantly but when he meets the younger’s eyes his heartbeat speeds considerably. There’s no doubt about the way Changkyun feels for him – “God I want to make you feel really good, Kihyun.”  

Changkyun offers him a little smile before traveling down to his soft tummy, pulling his shirt up to kiss the milky skin. Kihyun blushes once again looking at Changkyun down there, but still tangle his hands into Changkyun’s black strands of hair and pushing him closer to his skin. A flash of tongue around his stomach, a bite in his hipbone, hands caressing his exposed skin until he finds the little buds that are his nipples and pressing enough pressure to make Kihyun bites his lips to not let out one of those embarrassing sounds. It feels as if Changkyun’s trying to taste and touch every inch of him and Kihyun’s all too eager to let him.   

Changkyun spreads kisses around his tummy, tracing up a line until his chest and staring at Kihyun right into his eyes, takes one of his nipples into his mouth. Kihyun bites his bottom lip, damn that feels better than his fingers, but still no enough to calm that insatiable heat – “ _Kyun._ ”

“Yes hyung?” – The younger asks innocently, as if he’s not driving Kihyun insane with his little tease.

“Hurry up.” – Changkyun hums in acknowledgment but goes back to attack his erected nipples once again. He touches, licks, bites, and kisses until the little buds become bright red and the younger finally seems slightly satisfied with his work.  

“Hyung, can I take this off?” – Takes Kihyun some seconds to process what the younger was asking for, but noticing he still is completely dressed, nods affirmatively, sitting up to help Changkyun get rid of that annoying shirt, and moving to undress the younger as well.

Now half exposed, Kihyun dares to stare at Changkyun. He’s not big as most alphas are, he doesn’t even have a lot of muscles, his abdomen is mostly soft, his arms thin, but in Kihyun’s eyes, there’s not anyone more beautiful than Changkyun.

Kihyun’s hands touch his soft skin, his prominent neck, his adam apple, tracing down until his chest where there’s two pink very biteable nipples, his stomach until his hips bones, and then lays his eyes into his very uncomfortable-looking jeans.

Changkyun let him do whatever he wanted, so Kihyun palms his erection above his pants. God, he feels really hard and long and big and Kihyun can’t wait to free it and finally see it for himself. Changkyun, who was caressing his hair, freezes when he feels Kihyun’s hand touching him, immediately moving to grab his wrist and stop his movements. The purple haired omega flushes, scared he did something wrong and stutters out – “S-Sorry, d-do you not want me to?”

Changkyun shakes his head, smiling again - “It’s not that, it’s just… it’s already difficult to me control right now, I’ll lose it if you touch me like that.”

Even if Kihyun’s very tempted to lie back down as Changkyun’s signaling him to do and allow him take care of him, Kihyun wants Changkyun to feel good too, he has an undeniable need to touch him, to feel him and that unquestionable big bulge is watering his mouth – “But I really want to do it.”

Changkyun stares at Kihyun dumbfounded, like he’s not believing his words, but the elder has never been more sure of something in his life. Changkyun finally collects himself, zipping down his jeans, only enough to free his erection. God, it’s as big as Kihyun imagined it, the prominent vein visible, irresistible to his mouth – “Emmh well yeah sure, go for it.”

"I-I might be bad at it..."

Kihyun instantly feels Changkyun's hand in his cheeks using his affectionately voice to calm his nervousness down - “Don’t worry too much, hyung. You’re good, really really good.”

Kihyun feels warmth filling him up inside at those gentle words. He carefully placed his hands on Changkyun's waist lowering his face down between his legs, in front of where they want his mouth to be. The omega inhales Changkyun in his most primal way, mixed with his natural alpha scent with pre-come and staring up at Changkyun’s eyes, Kihyun sticks his tongue out licking his tip. Salty, but good, really really good. Kihyun already likes how Changkyun tastes.

The alpha’s hands stroke Kihyun’s hair, encouraging him to go further, and seriously, the elder doesn’t need any more incentive, maybe he wants this more than Changkyun himself, he wants to please the younger. So Kihyun opens his mouth to takes the tip of Changkyun’s length move passing his lips and into his mouth. It already seems too big to fit completely in his mouth all the way, so he focuses on sucking and nibbling at the tip as his mouth adjusted. Changkyun gives a small thrust and a whimper, obviously trying to hold himself back but not succeeding, and Kihyun smirks proudly when he hears Changkyun softly hiss “shit”.

Wrapping his fingers around the base, Kihyun takes more of Changkyun into his mouth until he was full of Changkyun, hitting the back of his throat in an attempt to take him fully until his fingers. He strokes the part that doesn’t fit into his mouth, trying to give him the most pleasure, alternating between sucking and stroking, running his tongue over the vein before taking Changkyun’s into his mouth again. He feels Changkyun’s hand trembling a bit in his hair, tugging him and pushing him to go deeper and deeper until his jaw starts hurting. Kihyun takes him once more into his mouth, deeper than ever than he has ever done, right until his throat and gives a long suck that makes Changkyun moan and arch his back – “H-Hyung.”

His voice sends chills through Kihyun’s body, staring back at his face. Changkyun has his eyes closed, showing a pleasured expression in his face. A sudden wave of pride builds inside Kihyun, he’s the one giving such pleasure to this beautiful man.

Kihyun's lips moved over the girth and nibbled gently at the tip, then he pokes his tongue out and gently stroked the slit there. Ignoring Changkyun’s first warning, Kihyun hums as he keeps stroking his tongue around the younger’s cock, sucking harder when he feels it twitch inside, leaking a salty taste into his mouth. Kihyun ignores the alpha’s second warning as well, lowering his head down faster as Changkyun stars thrusting slightly into his mouth, he’s close and still tries to not force his length too deep into his throat. Kihyun sucks harder, faster and deeper as he feels Changkyun getting in the edge.

Then Changkyun pulls his hair harder, taking Kihyun completely off of his dick and holds him still while his regain some senses back to his brain – “Why? Just…  _why_?” – Kihyun complains out loud. He doesn’t want to sound  _that_  slutty but he wanted Changkyun to cum into his mouth, he wanted to taste him properly, and have all the extra cum all over his face. Once Changkyun collects himself, his erratic breath turning normal now, chuckles at Kihyun’s pout, leaning in to kiss it away – “I didn’t want to come so soon.”

Changkyun pushes him back to the bed, gently but still with a devilish grin tugging his lip, his face almost pure sin while playing sensually with the band of his sweatpants, and suddenly Kihyun’s painfully aware of his own state. While he was pleasuring Changkyun he didn’t care about his own erection, but now that he’s pinned down in the bed while Changkyun’s looking at him as he’s about to devour Kihyun completely, he remembers his heat is far from over.

 “Now…” – Changkyun starts, tugging his pants and underwear down, Kihyun raising his hips to make the process easier. Once in full exposure in front of the younger alpha, Changkyun licks his lips staring at his naked body, his eyes running from the head to toes, a laying right into Kihyun’s hard dick – “What about if we make this about you now.” -  A thrill of excitement goes through him at those words. The tender way Changkyun’s treating him as he strokes his face, then leaning down to give a soft kiss in Kihyun’s awaiting mouth, whispering against his lips – “Let me take care of you, hyung.”

“Fucking  _finally._ ” – Kihyun tries to hide how much affected he already is, but his dick is hard and red and screaming for the attention Changkyun’s not giving it right now. He fails miserably of course, those words sounding more like a needy whine, but it’s not like Changkyun wasn’t completely aware of his state since the very beginning. The younger trails his hands along Kihyun’s sides until he’s caressing his thighs, sending shivers of unwinding pleasure through Kihyun’s body. Kihyun wants to shout at him, scold him for toying him too much, stroking his thighs so close to his hard cock but still not touching. Kihyun’s not up to this bullshit so he bucks his hips up, willing Changkyun to do something, to fucking touch him.

“Kyun.” – Kihyun whimpers with a shaking breath, attracting the younger’s attention back to him – “Kyunnie _, stop teasing me, you fucking asshole._ ”

He hears Changkyun chuckling and the elder swears he’s going to cut his balls for real once they’re done with this. Changkyun’s hand strokes closer and closer to his aching length – “Hyung…”

Kihyun’s hips trembled. Holy hell, he can’t take this slow torture a second longer, Changkyun needs to do something right now or he’s not exaggerating when he says he's going to explode. Kihyun lets out another whimper as his whole body shakes, opening his eyes to plead to Changkyun, but the little shit is staring right back with a fucking smirk Kihyun wants to erase of his face.  

At last, Changkyun finally takes pity on him, wrapping those pale, perfect, elegant fingers Kihyun has been fantasizing for so long all around his cock and strokes in a fast pace. Kihyun cries out at the contact as it feels so good. The omega quickly puts his hand up to cover his mouth to lessen the sounds coming from his mouth but still a moan is heard in the room. Goddamnit.  

Changkyun gives him a slight squeeze as he strokes him, making sure to rub his tip and to put enough pressure with his thumb, stroking through every curve of his length. Kihyun feels so much pleasure and heat coming off of Changkyun's hand. In a way, Changkyun knows exactly how to touch, rub, and stroke him in all the right ways, it’s like he already knows what Kihyun likes and what he needs. Kihyun’s hand moves to encircle around Changkyun’s shoulders bringing him closer, suddenly needing something to cling onto. The younger lets him, coming back to peppers loving kisses around his neck as he continues stroking him, chests pressing tightly together, his cock brushing against him.

Kihyun’s so entranced enjoying Changkyun’s ministrations that doesn’t notice him spreading his legs as much as his flexibility allows him until he feels a finger rubbing against his entrance.

Kihyun freezes.

Scared of doing something wrong, Changkyun stares worried at his face – “H-hyung did I-”

“ _Ah_ ~” - Kihyun lets go a rather loud moan, covering his mouth with both hands and staring at Changkyun with eyes opened widely, face turning bright scarlet red.  Changkyun’s mirroring his expression until a smile creeps into his face – “S-Shut up.”

The sound comes muffled by his hands. Changkyun shakes his head laughing softly, hovering over Kihyun again to move his hands away and kisses Kihyun deeply. Any whine and any complain Kihyun had inside died in his throat as Changkyun kisses him deeply – “Don’t be shy, hyung. You don’t need to be shy when you’re with me.”

“I’m not-  _ah._ ” – A finger slides without much resistance into his hole, already wet for his self-lubricant. Kihyun bites back another moan when Changkyun starts working his finger into, going torturously slow “to not hurt him” he said but Kihyun bets the alpha just wants to tease him – “Goddammit Changkyun.”

“Relax hyung shh.” – Changkyun whispers against his ear and sends a shiver around Kihyun’s body. The younger starts working his finger faster, positioning it to please Kihyun as much as he can, but for real, that’s not enough.

“Kyunnie, more.” – Changkyun obeys, inserting a second finger alongside the first one. He waits few seconds for Kihyun to get used to, but Kihyun, for the lack of movement unconsciously moves his hips against the digits, trying to make them move, to insert them deeper into his hole.

The younger stares amazed how Kihyun’s body silently asks for more, moving to give himself more pleasure and even if he’s trying to fight against his instincts, all Changkyun wants to do right now is pound roughly against Kihyun’s still tight hole. Changkyun breathes, trying to push that thought to the back of his mind, but Kihyun’s sweet scent is driving him crazy.

Changkyun holds Kihyun’s waist, forcing him to stay still while finally moves his two fingers in a brutal peace that keep Kihyun whimpering uncontrollably underneath him, alternating between thrusting his finger in and out and scissoring him open.

Changkyun knows he found Kihyun’s prostate when the elder’s hips lifts off the bed, holding the mattress in a deadly grip, forgetting completely his façade to curse out loud. Smirking diabolically, he avoids hitting directly into his so-wished spot, noticing Kihyun’s growing impatient by now, sometimes even glaring at him when he lowers the pace, shit, Kihyun’s so hot.

“Chan-Changkyun for fuck’s sake I’m ready! Just fucking do it!”

“No.” – The younger inserts one more finger, waiting patiently for Kihyun to loosen around his digits. Kihyun deeply hates the game Changkyun’s playing, but can’t deny he’s also enjoying the foreplay Changkyun’s fingers feel as wonderful as he always imagined. Not that he’s admitting touching himself with Changkyun as his jerking off material.

Once Changkyun thinks Kihyun’s stretched enough he starts moving his fingers, recovering his brutal pace he settled for before but this time aiming to hit his prostate with each thrust. Kihyun’s soft mewls become loud moans with the younger’s name in between, little pleads, curses and empty threats.

Kihyun can feels his own orgasm forming in his lower abdomen, each stroke pushing him closer to the edge, Kihyun’s almost savoring it… until Changkyun stops.

“Im Changkyun I swear to god-  _oh shit._ ”  

Kihyun feels the tip of Changkyun’s hard cock pressing in his entrance but still hesitant to enter in him - “Hyung, would it be too much to---"

Longer took Changkyun forming the question than Kihyun pushing his hole to insert only the tip inside – “Hurry up.”

“Are you- okay okay, stop glaring at me!”

Kihyun chuckles, wrapping his legs around Changkyun’s waist as he inserted inch by inch until his whole length is inside him. The stretch is almost painful, but oh so good. Kihyun can feel Changkyun’s dick, big, hot and pulsating inside him, and oh so full, the elder has been craving for this.

“Kyun, move.” – He asks with a small voice, but Changkyun shakes his head, laying down to be eye-level with Kihyun and nuzzling their noses together.

“No until you’re ready.”

“Seriously, you’re treating me as if this is my first heat.”

“Still, I want to make this as pleasurable for you. Dicks are bigger than just fingers.”

“Kyun, please, I need this.” – Sensing his desperation Changkyun pulls his length until he’s almost out and pushes back inside, hard but still slow, still a bit scared of hurting his beloved omega. Kihyun gasps as a shiver runs up his spine when Changkyun pulls out again and pushes in harder, hitting him in just the right way to make him scream. Kihyun’s hands come to cling onto him as the younger repeats the same twice, thrice, until he can’t count it anymore and sets a rhythm that keeps Kihyun moaning uncontrollably.

"Harder." - Kihyun begs, nails leaving his own marks around Changkyun’s back, but the younger seems to like it, so lost himself in the pleasure it would be impossible to stop - "More, Please ah-"

Changkyun doesn’t need to be asked twice, he’s all too happy to do as he wishes. Changkyun pulls in and out of him so deep and hard, speeding up his pace once Kihyun begs him for it. Takes all of what Kihyun has to not come right then and there.

Changkyun seems to be as engrossed in this as Kihyun is, his breath becoming labored again, sweat mixing together with Kihyun’s, pheromones exploding inside that room, bed hitting against the wall, moans resounding the flat, names said together. Kihyun notices Changkyun’s holding the wooden headboard in a deadly grip, as if he’s holding back but shit, those hard and fast thrusts are already fucking him senseless and all he cares is about the part where their bodies are joined together.

For Kihyun, Changkyun's weight over him just makes the experience that much more pleasurable. There’s so much friction between them and Kihyun's senses feels as if they’re hyper aware of everything: every brush, every stroke, every touch, every time his heart skips a beat when their eyes meet and Changkyun’s staring at him as if Kihyun’s his sun. They all send tingles and shivers all throughout his body and he doesn’t know if he should blame to his heat or the way Changkyun makes him feel.

Kihyun feels lips over his skin. Changkyun’s kissing him in every spot he could reach. His neck, his shoulders, his face, his lips, it all feels so wonderful, so real. Changkyun increases his pace once more, hitting perfectly against his sweet spot and making Kihyun almost cry out loud at the pleasure. Then Changkyun’s lips are back to him, but instead of soft loving kisses, Changkyun’s biting him hard on his shoulder, then at his neck and god, Kihyun knows what Changkyun wants and it’s so scary how much Kihyun wants it too.

“Mine.” – Changkyun groans against his neck. The sudden display of possessiveness characteristic of his alpha nature makes Kihyun feel loved in a very strange (for his personality) way, and instead of replying with one of his remarks of “I’m not an object to belong to you” he instead shows him a tired smile as he says – “Yours while you’re mine.”

He’s not completely sure Changkyun caught that for how lost the alpha is, and then he hears a strangled cry from Changkyun as he feels his cock twitching inside of him and Kihyun moans. He knows Changkyun’s close and the omega’s close too. There’s just so much pressure, heat, and feeling that it’s slowly driving him insane.

Changkyun’s hands come to hold onto his hips while strong fast hips slam against his, Changkyun’s hips bones hitting his ass cheeks, his cock sliding in and out of him creating a squelching sound that the elder is seriously loving. Kihyun looks for Changkyun’s hair and once he holds it, tugs Changkyun into him and kisses him, an open mouthed kiss Kihyun doesn’t usually like but right now it’s just pushing him closer to the edge and without noticing, the knot forms without warning, expanding and stretching his walls that’s almost painful but so pleasurable at the same time. It’s a kind of pain Kihyun likes. Trying to lessen the pain, the young alpha peppers a good amount of kisses all over his face, but it’s all too much and Kihyun comes with a shout of Changkyun’s name.

Kihyun feels the knot locking them together but he’s still in his haze of lust to actually pay any attention, he feels Changkyun coming inside him and collapsing right above him. Still exhausted, Kihyun’s weak arms come to hug the young alpha, patting his head softly.

That was good, really really good.     

Kihyun’s happy, really really happy.

Changkyun’s lays his weight against his forearms, moving to stare Kihyun right into his eyes. His brown eyes show the love but also similar to regret, fear even, Kihyun’s very confused – “I’m so-”

“Don’t you dare to complete that sentence!” – Kihyun tries to move but Changkyun stops him, worried.

“Hyung be careful! You’ll hurt yourself”

There’s a moment of silence between them. If Changkyun wanted to apologize for what Kihyun’s thinking, then he seriously will kick his ass out of his house, he doesn’t want any regret.

“I can rip your cock in two and you still care more about my wellbeing, why are you so stupidly considerate?!”

Changkyun sits back, dragging Kihyun to sit in his lap, faces inches away and noses almost touching. Kihyun closes his eyes, thinking Changkyun would kiss him again and suddenly craving for it, but instead the young alpha replies – “Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I’m stupidly in love with you, hyung.”

Kihyun groans, not in a bad way. More like he’s embarrassed but his heart still increases his already fast pace with the mention of those words and having Changkyun so close is doing things he shouldn’t be feeling right now – “Changkyun,  _please_. I’m not doing this with your cock still deep inside me.”

“Doing what?” – Changkyun asks innocently, laying in his back and pulling Kihyun to his chest.

“Tell you later.” – The younger hums in reply to Kihyun’s mysterious words, pulling the blanket above them and drawing small patterns around Kihyun’s still naked back – “Stay here with me.”

“I’ll stay as long as you want me here.”

Would Kihyun sound clingy if he says he wants Changkyun to stay forever?

 

**~*~**

 

Kihyun wakes up some hours later with a light pain in his back and completely disoriented. He usually doesn’t wake up  _that_  late in the day, for fuck’s sake it’s almost mid-day! Immediately Kihyun gets up of the bed ready to make breakf- lunch, actually, but his legs give up in the moment and he falls back to the bed on his butt.

He’s naked, why is he naked? Oh right. Memories of his time with Changkyun come into his mind. Changkyun kissing him, Changkyun holding him, Changkyun confessing, Changkyun, Changkyun, Changkyun.

The same Changkyun who isn’t right now in the bed with him.

Where is he? Where is he gone? When?  _Why_?  

They’re not locked with the knot anymore, that’s obvious, did he leave after he can walk away? That look in his face when they were done, the guilt, maybe Kihyun shouldn’t have let him like that, with the doubt.

Something’s heard in the kitchen and took everything from Kihyun to not shout out loud. Minhyuk? No, can’t be. Minhyuk doesn’t go three meters near the kitchen if Kihyun isn’t there, a robber? At this hour? To a broke college student? Well, who knows.

Kihyun dresses with a pair of boxers and one of his oversized sweaters, ready to confront whoever entered in his apartment, but when he’s about to grab a bat to defend himself, a familiar scent welcomes him.

There’s no doubt, It’s Changkyun… In the kitchen… and the flat isn’t still on fire. He just can’t believe it even if he’s right behind the younger, it’s a hallucination?

“Changkyun?” – He blinks twice seeing his childhood friend, who Kihyun has known since the younger was barely 5 years old…  _cooking_?!!   

“Hyung! You’re finally awake! I’m almost done with lunch.” – The food looks delicious indeed, it’s normal rice with steak and salad, nothing too difficult but the visual…  _wow_.

“Did you buy the food or something?”

“Hyuuuung~ you’re so mean!” – Even though Kihyun doesn’t want to laugh at Changkyun’s still very childish whine and pout, he still does it, making the younger whine even more – “I’m taking classes, you know?”

“No, I didn’t know. Are you really taking classes? Like,  _cooking classes_?”

Changkyun hums, finishing cutting some vegetables - “Seola-noona is helping me.”

“ _Seola-noona?”_

“The omega senior Min and Wonnie-hyung were talking about yesterday.” – Kihyun remembers that. So, the whole story is: Changkyun’s taking classes with her. A sudden wave of jealousy runs through him and Kihyun tries his best to swallow those awful feelings – “She promised to teach me if I introduce her one of my alpha friends.”

“But  _why_?”

“Well you always cook for me and I wanted for once to cook for you, it’s nothing too luxurious though, don’t expect a lot from me.”

“No, it’s okay. Thank you Kyunnie.”

Changkyun smiles sweetly at him and focuses back on whatever is still on the stove. Sauce he guesses. Changkyun has his back already to Kihyun, and even if it’s a little murmur the elder catches everything he said – “I’d do anything for you hyung.  _Anything._ ”

The omega swallows the guilt and walks towards where Changkyun is still cooking. He’s nervous, very very nervous, but takes a long breath into his lungs and moves his hands to grab the younger’s shoulders as if he’s scared he would run away If he doesn’t. Hiding his face in the younger’s neck to catch as much as he can, Kihyun inhales deeply that scent he’s addicted to, nuzzling his face in the skin. He feels his heat coming but tries to hold it back, he can’t ruin this moment. He hears Changkyun saying something about “ticklish” but doesn’t push him away so Kihyun stay there.

“You’re fully dressed.”

“Oh yeah.” – Changkyun turns the stove off, but leaves the food there, enjoying the way his hyung feels against his back – “I needed to be cautions, I don’t know if I could have ruined everything and go out to buy us lunch instead haha and well, maybe you would have also wake up and maybe don’t want to see me, so…. Uh yeah.” – Kihyun’s taken aback with those words, suddenly feeling sad and disappointed, mad even, but instead of holding those feelings against Changkyun, he can put the blame only in himself - “Did I say that out loud? I’m sorry.”

“D-didn’t I ask you to stay?”

“Well yeah, but who knows hyung? You’re sometimes difficult to understand.”

“Am I?”

“Very, but I like it. That’s how you are and I love you just like that.”

Kihyun feels as if he’s imagining those words. He knows he’s very frustrating sometimes - well okay  _a lot_  of times- he knows his actions are driving Changkyun crazy and sometimes he can’t understand himself. He’s even surprised Changkyun still likes him.

The younger probably interpreted his silence as repulsion and apologizes immediately, something Kihyun doesn’t want him to do – “Sorry, I’m making this awkward for you.”

Kihyun shakes his head, moving his hands to wrap them around Changkyun’s soft tummy and intertwined them there, face hiding in his shoulder. Now that he’s properly back-hugging the younger, Kihyun’s happy again, maybe comforted. This feels so right to him, he could do this for hours and never get tired of having Changkyun between his arms like this.

Changkyun gasps in surprised, not getting used to having Kihyun this cute and clingy and definitively trying to kill him with a heart attack.

“Y-you’re a good alpha, Kyun.” – Kihyun mutters against his shirt. Changkyun understands every word though, smiling widely having his favorite person in the world complimenting him. The younger tries to turn around and talk with Kihyun properly but the arms around him hold him impossibly closer – “Don’t move!”

“Yes!”

“You’re a good alpha, a good man and I bet you’re going to be a perfect mate too.”

“Kihyunnie-hyung~” – Changkyun tries again but he’s stopped by another “don’t move” from the elder. The younger sighs, annoyed. Seriously this is very unfair for him, in the fifteen years knowing the elder, Changkyun has never felt so happy but at the same time so upset with Kihyun, he wants to see those pretty small eyes while the elder is still complimenting him!

Unfair for Changkyun, but this is more than perfect for Kihyun.

“I’ve always wanted the best for you, Kyunnie.” – Kihyun keeps talking, the sudden tone he’s using makes Changkyun think there’s a “but” in between, one he probably won’t like – “And I know I’m not the best for you.”

“Hyung I’m-”

“Don’t move!” – Kihyun takes a long breath, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat – “-And, even if I know that, and I tried to push you to someone better, someone that fit you properly, but Changkyun I’m-” - Why does it feel as if his heart was stuck in his throat? It’s almost impossible for Kihyun to form the next words, but he tries his best until they’re finally out, spoken very softly  – “I’m seriously in love with you.”

Silence falls in the kitchen. Kihyun takes the chance to pull away and let in the prudential space between him and the person he has loved for so long than he can’t remember when it started. Changkyun stays frozen in front of the stove but when he reacts… throws the sauce to the floor, the knife, a glass, a spoon and probably everything he has at hand-reach.

What a waste of good food.

“Wow, you okay there?”

“Don’t you-okay-there me hyung.” – Changkyun collects himself enough to close the distance and cups Kihyun’s face between his hands, a hopeful grin in his face and Kihyun can’t help but smile at this adorable boy – “Do you mean it?”

Kihyun nods – “For real?”

Kihyun nods – “Are you serious?”

Kihyun nods – “Can you say it again?”

“I’m in love with you?”

“Without the interrogated tone, hyung!”

“I’m in love with you.”

This time is Changkyun the one enveloping him between his arms and squeezing Kihyun’s small frame, clinging onto him as if he believe it’s a dream, and Kihyun may deny it later, but for him this is like a dream too. Changkyun hides his face in the elder’s shoulder and Kihyun gladly strokes those very tempting and soft black strands of hair… until he hears little sobs definitively coming from Changkyun – “Are you crying?!”

“No, I’m-” – But another sobs interrupts whatever he was trying to say – “Okay, yes I’m crying.”

“Don’t cry Kyunnie, you’re an alpha.”

“Alphas can cry too!”

“My alpha.” – Changkyun breaks the embrace just enough to stare at Kihyun’s eyes. The elder takes the chance to wipes away the tears from his face, smiling at how much Changkyun’s blushing now – “If you still want me, of course.”

“How could I not want you? I’ve been pinning after you for fifteen years.”

“Fifteen?!”

“Yeah, why do you think I followed you everywhere? It’s in my instinct Hyung. I see you as my mate.”

Kihyun smiles, leaning on to kiss Changkyun softly on the lips. The kiss isn’t even a real kiss, just two idiots in-love giggling while their lips are interlocked together, twisting when they can calm down enough to kiss back… only to smile again some seconds later.

“You know...” – Changkyun starts, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist to lead him to the couch. Gladly, the elder lets Changkyun drag him and almost sit in his lap. He just can’t get used to finally having him like this, a pleasure he couldn’t enjoy before only for his one stupidity – “You’re wearing my sweater.”

“You owned a baby pink sweater?”

“Funny, you’re talking in past tense.” - Changkyun laughs, bringing Kihyun closer and kissing the top of his head – “But yes, I did. But looks wonderful on you, so keep it.”

“Not that I was planning giving it back to you though.”

Changkyun chuckles warmly, he already knew that since the very moment Kihyun borrowed it - “May I admit seeing you wearing my sweater and only underwear is a sin.”

“A sin, huh?” – The elder moves to climb into his lap, sensually smirking at the surprised alpha – “Is it a bad moment to comment about my still-not-over heat?”

Any trace of innocent and hesitation left Changkyun’s face as soon as Kihyun spoke those words. Hands grabbing his asscheeks and pulling the elder’s body to lay right above him – “No, not at all.”

 

**~*~**

 

It’s not after late at night when Kihyun receives a call for his best friend. Changkyun’s already asleep, locked together with his knot for third time that day. Kihyun thinks twice before picking the call, planning ignore it before but maybe it’s important.

“Min?”

“Holy shit Kihyun, I was cheering you finally got together with Changkyun but boooooy.”

“What do you mean with “Booooy”?”

“Do Kyungsoo from next door called me… like Kihyun,  _he_  called  _me_.”

“So?”

“He said the next time you moan like  _that_ , he’ll call the police.”

Kihyun’s blood left his body and rush to his cheeks, that tint bright red only thinking someone else heard him, oh shit – “D-d-d-d-did he, d-did he-”

“It’s a good moment to comment Hyungwon and I are dating?”

“WHAAAAAAAAT?!!!”

“See you in four days more Kihyunnie!!!” – And then hangs up.

Kihyun stares dumbfounded at his phone, still not believing his ears. For his previous shout Changkyun woke up, tightening his embrace around Kihyun – “Ki? Something’s wrong?”

No, absolutely nothing’s wrong – “I guess we aren’t the only one with a happy ending.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” – Kihyun nods, half surprised half excited – “I’m happy for them, I really am.”

“Strangely, I am too.”

Kihyun lays back, Changkyun hugging him from behind while caressing every skin he can reach, kissing every part of his shoulder and humming happily a song he truly doesn’t know – “You know hyung? We didn’t have our happy ending. A ‘happy ending’ means the end of our story, and this is not the end, so happy forever, because I’ll love you for the eternity.”

“You are so-”

“Cheesy? I know.”

Kihyun nods, but smile nevertheless – “Happy forever, then.”

 

 

_“The red tulip carries the sentiment of a promise of love that will never grow old”_

_And after ten years Kihyun finally discovered the meaning of the first flowers Changkyun gifted to him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read it! Did you like it? Let me know~
> 
> (To everyone waiting for any of my updates: I’m Working on it! Hehe)
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader: @Tindragon!!
> 
> Want to talk and be mutuals? Find me here: @Moonlight2211_ (Twitter)


End file.
